Radicals formed when aromatic polycyclic molecules containing sulfur are contacted with activated metal oxide surfaces are studied by EPR and ENDOR. The aims are to develop technical facility in studying sulfur-containing organic centers by ENDOR and to probe mechanisms of catalysis at interfaces.